Back in Time For A Better Future?
by Obnoxious Mouse
Summary: Train wakes up in a familiar place, one that he hadn't been to in so long. When a person that is dead shows up completely alive he starts to wonder were or when he is. But sometimes knowing the future creates more problems than it fixes. (Time travel fic, possible Train X Saya, but probably not.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a time travel fic, because it's a super original idea! Haha, **_**not. **_**But I really wanted to play around with the idea and I wanted to include Saya because she's awesome.**

**As for how Train deals with the time travel thing, Trains reaction isn't to far fetched in my opinion. He took the whole, turned into a kid thing, in stride. He wouldn't super freak out about and refuse to believe time travel, in my opinion.**

**I don't think this is going to be a romance, it might turn out to be one, but it will probably be just friendship. If it does turn into a romance it will be Train X Saya.**

**Warning! OOC-ness!**

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own Black Cat, Yabuki Kentaro does. I really wish I did, but I don't. But if I did I would have mad drawing skills.**

• **~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •**

Train woke up to a pounding headache.

He couldn't remember what he had been doing the night before, or what had lead to him waking up where he was, and he knew that no matter what he had drank it wouldn't cause this.

looking around at his surroundings hefound that hebecame a bit weary. This looked exactly like his apartment that he had when he was still with Chronos; the one that was in the same apartment complex as Saya's. He had never been back here for any long period of time after _that _had happened. Only a quick stop to get essential suplies, and then leave the rest behind, as Chronos was on his tail and it was the first place that they would look. He hadn't been back to clear out his stuff later so the land lord had probably thrown it all out. Not that he cared about the stuff anyway.

So then how did he get back here? And why did everything look like he was still living here, or was someone else living here now that had the same horrible, minamilist style in decor as he did? Read _none at all_.

Great, he hoped no one had called the cops because some stranger with a gun had broken in and was sleeping on their couch. He couldn't have gotten drunk enough to forget were he lived. Hey wait, he didn't even drink!

But no one was around, there wasn't any sign of cops and all of the stuff in the apartment looked like _his _stuff, not someone else's, so maybe something else was going on.

Perplexed, he got up, ignoring the rush of blood to his head which just made it hurt even more, and started looking around.

He went through the rooms figuring out more about were he was. Single person apartment, men's clothing in the dresser and on the floor, no pictures or sentimental ornaments around the house that he could see. There was a generic desk calendar on the counter, but it was quite a few years out of date, reading a couple month before he left Chronos.

His stomach rumbled, he was really hungry and when he got hungry it was hard to ignore. And if that happened then he wouldn't be able to focus on figuring anything out.

"Oh well, I geusse I'll add theft to the breaking and entering." He said outloud to himself.

He went through the fridge for food, but he didn't find much, most thinks that he did find were expired. He was only able to find some leftover rice that he ate cold and some non-moldy fruit. He did find that there was several bottles of unexpired milk, so he finished of his stolen breakfast with that.

He sat on one of the stools, facing away from the door and continued to drink, straight from the carton, his mind still pondering what was happening.

"See, I told you milk was awesome!" Someone exclaimed from behind him, in a very cheery voice.

Startled, he wireled around and brought Hades up, levelled at the persons face. Even if this was there apartment, it was his first reaction to being startled. And while most people freak at having a gun pointed at them, the women who had spoken didn't at all seem fazed.

"Seriously Train-kun. You would think that a legendary assassin like you would hear someone knocking on the door." She said in a light hearted manor. She seemed very familiar with him and expected him to be here.

It was then tht he actually looked at the women. Shortly cropped, dark hair and intense blue eyes, wearing a bright, stick outlike a sore thumb, yukata.

"Saya?" He gasped, bewildered at the apearance of so one who was suposed to be dead.

She looked taken aback at his reaction. "Pfft, really. I told you I would be back in a couple days, you don't have to act so suprised!"

A million thoughts went through his head, trying to peice together where he was. Was it another one of the doctors illusions; but the Apostles of the Stars had been disbanded and posed no risk to him or anyone anymore. Luckily his training from his pre-sweeper life made him able to gather his composure quite quickly and didn't let himhave a complete meltdown on the spot.

If that really was Saya, he couldn't freak out. That wouldn't do anything good for whatever situation that he was in. He tried to put on the best act as the Black Cat that Saya had known.

He gave her a quick smile, "Sorry, I though that you would be gone longer. I have a massive headache right now; I'm fine though, but I wasn't really paying attention to the outside world." He hoped he had pulled the Black Cat persona off.

Unfortunately Train had never been a good actor. He realised a bit to late that he probably shouldn't have smiled, he was pretty sure he didn't do that when he had known Saya. She did tell him that he should smile more though, so he could put it off as that, maybe.

Zoning back to Saya, she stood with her hands on her hips, giving Train a suspicious look. She held her hand to his forhead, checking for a fever. "Are you sure your okay? Your acting really strange. Do you have the flu, or maybe a huge bullet wound that your ignoring and leaving untreated?" She asked suspiciously. Her acusation did have merit though. He had did that before, forgetting about a wound or just ignoring it.

"Nope, I mean I'm hungry. Apparently I don't have any food left in my fridge that doesn't have green were green isn't suposed to be, but I'm completely fine." Well he definatly sucked at acting, no Oscar for him in the future. Maybe he should pretend to be sick, or drunk; that was out, it would be even weirder if he was drunk as he didn't drink.

Saya's eyes widened. "Who are you and what have you done with Train Heartnet?" She joked, still suspicious.

Sadness welled up inside him. He couldn't take this anymore, he really couldn't. This person acted exactly like Saya, said things that she would say, but had never said before as a situation like this had never occurred between the two. But she was _dead._ So where was he that she was still alive.

He decided to put off anymore conversations with her until he could figure everything out and decide weither he was in danger or not.

"I need to take a shower so I'll talk to you later. I have to get to work soon." Maybe he could find Sven, he would know what was going on, if Sven was here. He remembered that when him and Eve had been trapped in the illusions created by the Doctors Tao, they were in separate worlds, although he still didn't think that that was were he was, it just didn't seem like a fake world.

Train noticed that Saya's face fell when he mentioned work. Right, Chronos. She had never known him when he had been a sweeper, so she assumed that's what he means.

He watched as she left, still having no idea what was going on.

**PAGEBREAK**

After she left, he headed to the Bathroom. He faltered for a moment when he caught what he looked like in the mirror. He looked younger, angrier but at the same time emotionless, and he was wearing his Chronos uniform. But he didn't have it anymore, he had thrown it out as it only had one and a half sleeves, curtesy of Creed cutting it off along with his hand, although as it turned out it was easier to get the hand attached than for him to figure out how to sew to fix the coat. Not that he really wanted to, it felt fulfilling to throw it out.

As he too his clothes off, he notice more odd things. His scars that he had gotten from years of sweeping and the various battles with Creed were gone. The thin scar that encircled his wrist was gone, along with numerous others. The only ones that remained were the ones that were inflicted before he had left Chronos.

**PAGEBREAK**

He sat, huddled in the corner as the water rained down on him, filling the room with steam. Finally he was able to come to terms with everything that had happened in the past hour or so. The small little voice in the back of his head that screamed out the thought over and over every time something backed up its theory, finally made itself heard.

He was in the past, this wasn't a delusion or illusion, a dream or trick. However he got here, he was in the past before his sweeper days and before Saya was killed. And he didn't know what to do.

**PAGEBREAK**

Saya was worried, perplexed, and seriously confused. Train had been acting really weird this morning.

First off, his entire conversation with her he had been trying to hide what apeard to be sadness. She had known him for over a month now and she didn't think she had ever seen him sad, not like that. He always had on an emotionless mask, to a point were she wasn't sure if he remembered what emotions were.

Then he had smiled, a complete, big, goofy grin. That had almost made her stop in her tracks. She remembered telling him that she had never seen him smile once, but she hadn't expected him to smile at a random comment like that, when he seemed unable to smile before.

Then he made a joke and she just about died. The Train that she knew didn't smile, didn't joke. Who was this person?

But in one corner of her heart she was kindof happy. Maybe he was turning over a new leaf, starting a new life, one without Chronos and mindless killing in it. One were he would be happy.

She would just have to wait and see.

**PAGEBREAK**

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to write more chapters and have the story progress a bit faster than some of my writing. This way I don't have half finished longish chapters sitting in my computer, never getting finished.**

**Thanks for anyone who read this. :)**

**Review if you feel like it. Comments, praise, criticism, flames, randomness. All is welcome. **

**-Mouse**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! Definitely an OOC Train in this chapter. **

**I find that I switch back and forth between using the terms Time Guardians and Numbers, so either refers to the same thing, just in case it confused you.**

**This is based off of the Manga, I haven't watched the anime before, so if things contradict, sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER, I don't own Black Cat, Yabuki Kentaro does. I really wish I did, but I don't.**

• **~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •**

When he got out of the shower he got dressed, completely ignoring the black trench coat that was sitting on the counter. He also noticed when he went to look for something different to wear, that he had almost no selection in his wardrobe. Everything was black! Grumbling silently to himself he got dressed and sat down on the couch.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself quietly.

He wasn't sure what to do in this situation, he had lots of options but none were that great. His favourite option would be to grab Saya and hightail it out of here. The smartest option would be to lie low for a while, he knew that he wasn't going to stay with Chronos; he didn't think that he could, but if he did anything now he didn't have the advantage of knowing what would happen. The only two sure things were that he was going to keep Saya alive; it was the least that he could do as she had saved his life in multiple ways, and that he needed to leave Chronos soon.

He wished that he could talk to someone about this! But who do you go to with these types of problems?

His mussings were interrupted by beeping coming from the bathroom. He got up to investigate. He was pretty sure it wasn't a person, his apartment had almost no windows. Just one in the living room behind the couch, but it was bolted shut so no one could get in, unless they broke the window. Instead the beeping just turned out to be a pager that was stuffed into one of the pockets of his coat.

Meekly he sighed, how could he forget about everything. It had only been a couple years, although he had tried to forget most of it pager was what Chronos used to contact most people with their assignments. It would also sometimes tell them to come back to headquarters for a more sensitive briefing for higher risk targets or if something needed to be discussed. Basically it was how he received his orders, only the new or unreliable people had to go into headquarters for assignments all the time.

Thankfully, as of yesterday this Train Heartnet, the assassin, had a perfect track record, so he might be able avoid having to go back for a while. Because let's face it, he was no actor and anyone with half a brain could see that something was wrong with him. And that would lead to questions and then he would have to lie, and most likely that would end up being seen through and, it would just result in a whole lot of trouble and awareness.

"_Sigh, _what am I going to do?" He mussed out loud.

Grabbing the pager he started to scroll through the details of his assignment, all the while wondering 'why me?'.

• **~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •**

Creed watched suspiciously as he walked past an older apartment building. He always came by this way whenever he had to go back to Chronos's headquarters, it was a bit out of the way but was worth it.

A few years ago, when he and Train had been partners, he had finally managed to figure out where Train lived. It had taken a lot of stalking and bribing some people at the front desk of the apartment to figure out which room was Trains.

He did that because he felt that it was his duty to maintain an irregular surveillance of Trains apartment, even if he and Train weren't partners anymore; as Train had gotten a very deserving promotion to the Time Guardians.

He found that not many people knew were Train lived, and that almost no one ever came by. Train had no known family and was very secluded in the friends making department. When ever he walked by here there was never anything out of the ordinary going on.

Except that the last time he had walked by here, he had seen a unknown women in Train's apartment, sitting on his couch talking to him. He quickly decided that the women must be an assassin sent to kill Train when he was caught off guard. He had never seen Train be that comfortable with anyone, so she must be a pretty elite assassin, to set him at ease. The only thing that had stopped him from running in and slicing that women's head of was that he had full faith in Train's abilities to kill her the moment she made a threatening move. He would not want to take the thrill of killing away from Train, who seemed to enjoy it so much.

He had sat there for sometime watching the one sided conversation; as Train wasn't the one for small talk. Eventually they both left, the women he didn't see leave the apartment complex, while Train walked out and started heading to headquarters.

Creed had ran and caught up so he was able to walk alongside Train, he had been completely ignored by the Black Cat for the entire walk, not even being greeted by him.

This morning though, he had watched the woman, who was for some reason still alive, come bursting in unannounced while Train was eating breakfast. Maybe Train was toying with her, seeing how long it would take until she actually tried to kill him. There was no way that Train couldn't tell who and what she was.

He was so happy when Train had whirled around drawing his gun and levelling it at the woman's face, ready to pull the trigger. He was finally going to kill that women! Although the women kept her calm quite well. Instead of terrified at having a legendary assassin point a gun her, she seemed completely unfazed by the gun and after a couple words, Train dropped the gun and _smiled_ at her, seeming to be relieved to see her.

At this, a wave of fury ripped through Creed. What was that women doing to Train? He was a legendary assassin, well known for his ruthlessness and cold demeanor. He was not supposed to be smiling or–

Wait! Had Train just laughed? That women, she would be the downfall of Train, he knew it.

He watched until they both left his field of vision, then he vowed that he would restore Train to perfection once again. And the way to do it was to kill that women. No, that Witch!

• **~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •**

Train was a bit of a mess. It was now evening and he was curled up on his couch trying to convince himself what he had done had been the right thing to do in this situation.

In the end, after reading the details of the target, he had went out and did the assignment. Really, looking at it the target had deserved to die, even if he didn't believe in killing anymore; well that was what he told himself, but when he killed that man today it hadn't been hard.

While not the reason for him being eliminated, the target had run a huge human trafficking operation along with other illegal operations too. The reason though, for Chronos ordering his execution was that he knew too much. That was basically the entire reason given in the report. Chronos was pretty tight with security and didn't even share what the target had actually did with the people who were sent to kill them.

Still even if it could be justified, Train still felt like a peice of crap. He had put his days of killing behind him, and now this had happened. He hadn't even killed Creed in the end, instead letting him go. Now that had pissed quite a few people off! But here he was in the past, continuing on with his killing nature because he didn't know what to do.

He was absolutely hopeless. Would he always be a killer?

• **~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •**

Saya knocked on Trains door lightly. She had came to check on him because he had been acting so strange this morning. If he was sick, she knew that he would never admit to it, so she had to make sure that he wasn't laying on the floor dieing or something.

She used a spare key that she had gotten; she might not have asked before taking it, and used it to open Trains apartment door.

"Train? Are you here?" She whispered. If he was asleep she didn't want to wake him.

She noticed Train curled up on the couch clutching his knees to his chest, he was fast asleep, and ruled up like that he looked so innocent.

Not wanting to wake him she started to tiptoe out, trying to be as quiet as possible. She was just about at the door when she heard a muffled sob. She turned around to look at Train.

She then noticed the tears streaming down his face, breaking the emotionless mask that she was so used to seeing. She wasn't sure what caused this, but Train was her friend and it was in these moments that you needed a friend.

Quietly she closed the door behind her, and walked over to where Train was on the couch. Standing above him she began to sing softly.

After a while she got up and left, knowing that Train wouldn't want anyone to have seen him in such a helpless state. She decided not to mention this in the morning.

• **~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •**

**Wooo-wooo! Another chapter!**

**So Train killed a guy, I hope I made it clear as to why he did that. And if he seems really depressed in this chapter, I assure you he won't be for the entire story. He should hopefully get more cheerful and normalish in the next chapter or so.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers! Nope, I don't own Black Cat, if I did… yeah there would be a lot I would do if I owned all the things I write fanfiction for. Gah! I would be so rich! Haha, but I don't, so sad. :(

• ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •

When Train woke up he could feel the dried tear tracks on his face. He was used to Saya bursting in to say good morning every morning, so he quickly got up and washed his face. Gahh! He saw just how shitty he looked in the mirror. His face was red and his eyes looked bloodshot and slightly puffy. He looked like a mess.

His fridge, as it turned out was completely empty. He had forgotten to go get food last night and now his stomach was paying the price.

Saya must have read his mind because there was a knock on the door.

He went and opened it to find Saya standing there with a big bundle in her arms.

"I brought breakfast." She said while brushing past him to lay the food down on his kitchen counter.

"Oooh! That's my favourite." He exclaimed while still trying to figure out what type of food was under the cloth.

"You don't even know what it is."

"But all foods my favourite!"

Saya sighed, she had no idea what had happened to Train to make him like this but she would admit that this new Train was kinda nice and easier to be around than the old one. She just hoped that this wasn't an act to hide something.

"So Saya, being a sweeper you seem to move around a lot." Train ventured after they had sat down to eat breakfast. "I was wondering how long you were planning on staying here because I know it's not going to be forever." He said the last part a bit sad and Saya was once again thinking of last night.

"Well I wasn't sure, I mean I've been staying around for longer than usual, but I'll probably be leaving in another month or so." Saya said, then seemed to consider what she said for a bit. "Why do you ask?"

Train smirked, his eyes twinkling like he knew a joke that she didn't. "I was wondering if I could come with?"

Saya blanched, her eyes wide open and her mouth gaping open. A small squeak came out of her mouth, but she couldn't seem to form words.

Train was now wearing a big grin. "Because you know, Chronos doesn't really seem like a place where I want to be anymore and I thought, Saya seems happy, maybe I'll try being a sweeper and see if that's more fit to be my calling. So I guess I'll be handing in my resignation to Chronos if that's alright with you."

Saya managed to regain her composure somewhat. "Wait. You can actually resign from Chronos?" She asked.

Saya frowned at Train who had started to hysterically laugh.

"God no Saya! You can't do that, they'll be sending like a billion erasers after me so maybe I shouldn't be hanging with you. I'm not sure if I couldn't handle losing you again." The very last sentence was mumbled so that no one could hear it.

He perked up again. "But oh well!" He exclaimed. "I guess I'll be off sometime around tomorrow then so yeah…"

"Huh?" Saya asked confused. "What do you mean! Of course I'm coming with you! We're going to travel the world and be the happiest stray cats ever! Who cares if all of Chronos is after you and by extension me, we're together and that's all that matters."

"You really want me around? You don't care that I've killed people?"

"I don't care what you used to do, I saved your life while knowing who you were. The important part is that you've changed and everyone needs a second chance." She said firmly.

Train smiled at his friend,for once since he got here he could say that he was truly happy.

• ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •

Creed was sitting on a bench seething mad. His fingers were clanged, his face in a feral growl and Boone in the park dared to get within sight of this man.

He had went over to Trains apartment to talk to him about killing that witch and he had heard her talking to Tarin about going away and leaving Chronos, to stop killing. She was telling him to give up his life, his calling, everything that he was perfect at, that made him perfect!

She had to go, she really, really did. He sat on the park bench, figuring out the details for what he was going to do.

He was going to save Train.

Creed quickly padded up the stairs to the floor that that witches apartment was on, coincidently this was the same floor as Trains apartment. He had with him his blade and was planning on a quick execution, no noise and hopefully no interruptions. He planned to break the curse that had been bestowed upon Train right then so that the old Train could come back.

Reaching for his sword slung over his hip he rapped on the door.

"Coming!" He heard a voice exclaim from inside. "Train-kun, is that you?"

When he judged that she was right at the door he slashed through the flimsy wood with all his might. If he was lucky he had just decapitated that witch right there and then.

• ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •

Train was curled up on his couch taking a quick catnap, he laughed at that, when he heard a crashing coming from down the hall. It was then followed by the sound of metal on metal and then the crashing of glass. What the hell were his neighbours doing? He knew that this wasn't the best neighbourhood but still.

Pulling a pillow over his head he went back to sleep almost drifting off when he heard the sound of gunfire. Now he was starting to get worried about Saya.

Wait! Saya!

Leaping up he sprinted out of his apartment. He was pretty sure that the door locked when he slammed it shut and that he had forgotten his keys. He was also almost certain that he had the stove on. But who the hell cares! This was Saya that he was talking about, he could NOT lose her again.

His heart almost stopped when he got to her front door. It was in pieces, hacked apart by a sword. Not stopping he slammed open the door and ran into her apartment looking around. He could see the broken window, opening up over the fire escape and ran to the window. A ways away he could hear more shots.

No! This was just like last time. He was going to lose her again, he couldn't live with that again! Another wave of panic swept over him.

STOP. He could do this, not here not right now. Saya was still alive, he could feel it and she needed his help.

He took the stairs two, sometimes three at a time until he reached the bottom. He then went sprinting in the direction of gunfire.

"Saya!" He screamed. He hoped she heard his voice and tell him where she was. "Where are you?"

"Train-kun!" He could hear her.

Turning the corner he stopped. Creed was standing over the fallen form of Saya, his blade wet with blood. Upon seeing Train his face lit up like a light bulb.

Train could never understand why Creed was so obsessed with him. He was an ass to him, never showing one sliver of compassion. He had constantly told him that he hated him, that they weren't friends. But still Creed went to all of this for him. In his twisted mind he thought that Train wanted this.

"Train! I was just…"

BAM!

Train shot him in the leg and then again in the shoulder with Hades. The force and unexpectedness of the shot threw him to the ground where he knocked himself out on the curb.

He could have been dead, he could have been bleeding out for all he cared. But Train only saw Saya.

Running over to her, he took off his jacket and pressed it to her wounds, trying to stop the flow of blood.

He almost thought that it was a bit ironic and right that for once the coat, which had been there; part of his alias, seen so many killing. That for once it was being used to save a life.

It took a while for him to notice that he was crying, his heart so numb that he didn't register the tears dripping down his face.

"Please," he whispered. "Don't die Saya."

Her eyes were closed, her breath ragged. She couldn't nor did she have the breath to answer. He wasn't even sure if she could hear him.

"Please Saya! Not again. I- I love you, please don't go."

• ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •

Almost an eternity later he could hear sirens. Someone must have called the cops, Train knew what it looked like. That he had done this, because he had, and he knew that he stuck around he was going to be locked away on attempted murder, quite possibly murder charges if they realised who he was. But he didn't care, as long as Saya lived anything could happen to him. He would willingly atone for his crimes if it meant her being able to live.

"Mister? Mister!" Someone shook his shoulder gently. He looked up and relief washed over him as he took in the paramedic uniform. "We need you to move away from her, okay?"

"She- I, the bleeding. I couldn't st-stop it." He wasn't able to form sentences correctly but somehow he managed to convey what he needed to the paramedic as she placed her hands on the makeshift compress so that he could remove her hands.

"Please save her. She needs to live, please. I can't loose her again." He was a mess, but naturally the police officers and other paramedics were used to traumatized people on scene.

Saya was lifted up into the awaiting ambulance, someone shouting about blood transfusion and he began to lose sight of her as the doors closed.

No! He couldn't lose sight of her, but an officer pulled him back.

"Hey, it's okay." He stated dimly, not loosening his grip on Trains arm. "She'll be at St. Mary's hospital, you can see her latter."

Train looked around frantically, now noticing that Creed was gone too. There had only been one ambulance, was Creed there with Saya. If he woke up.

"Please," He turned to the officer, almost begging. "Where the other man? He tried to kill her, if he's in the ambulance with her…"

He wasn't sure what he would do if he was.

"There were no others here sir, just you and the lady." The officer answered. He flipped open a notepad that he had. "Now could you please tell me your name and what you were doing here, please. We will also be bringing you in for questioning."

The man's attention turned to the gun at Trains waist. "Please hand over your firearm sir."

Blinking owlishly at the man, Trains hand dropped to his gun. He un holstered it and held it in his hands. Looking at it as he turned it over in his hands.

Would it be better if he just gave up now. But, what about Saya. She still believed in him and she had said that she wanted to be with him, he couldn't leave her with Creed still on the loose.

A shadow fell over his face, making the officer take a step back, his hand reaching towards his pistol.

"Sir, please place your firearm on the ground and put your hands where we can see them."

Train registered his gun. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Then he took his hand, stepped forward and wrenched the gun out of the policeman's hands. By the time the other officers turned around, Train was gone.

• ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • ° • ~ * ~ • • ~ * ~ • ° •

And I am now depressed, I promise that next chapter will be more happy in tone! If anyone's wondering, Saya will live! Because I wouldn't have a story without her being alive and I couldn't have her be killed a second time!

Thank you so much for reading and feel free to review if you feel like it!

—Mouse


	4. Chapter 4

**Super sorry about the formatting issue, I think I fixed it.**

**Disclaimer; Nada, don't own, never will.**

**And how I said this chapter was going to be nice and happy. HA! I lied! But next one will be, I pinky promise.**

**PAGEBREAK**

Saya woke up to the smell of disinfectant. Looking around the brightly light room she took in the various medical instruments and charts and figured that she was in the hospital.

She was here because… she wasn't sure. She remembered yesterday morning and how weird Train had been acting for the last couple days.

Wait, Train! Yes he was there, last night. And another, the person who attacked her, she wasn't sure who he was, just remembered his constant babbling about her being a witch and about Train. He obviously knew Train, from work maybe.

Ah, she would just call Train, hopefully he wasn't in the hospital as well. But when she went to sit up to grab the bedside phone, a flash of burning pain flashed through her side and shoulder, causing her to lay back down as quickly as possible.

Carefully she raised her hand that wasn't attached to an injured arm and began to feel around where the pain was. Her fingers met gauze and cotton of the bandages and she probed around trying to get a gauge of her injuries.

It would have been so much easier to just look at them, but the amount of bandages around her neck made it hard to twist her head around to look, granted it also hurt like hell.

The fact that her throat was parched made her think about how long she was out for. She was about to call for a nurse when the door clicked open.

"Oh, your awake dear. How are you feeling?" Asked an elderly gentleman in scrubs and a long white coat. He was most likely the doctor.

Saya opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out were rasps. She closed her mouth and sent a bit of a pleading look to the doctor.

"Oh yes, how foolish of me. Here's some water." He pressed a glass to her lips and she drank. After her throat felt better she spoke.

"How long was I out for?"

"Not that long, it's eleven right now and you were brought in in the ambulance at nine last night so fourteenth hours. Now how are you feeling? Anything unusual?"

"No, I'm fine. Just feel like I've been stabbed." Replied Saya, chuckling a little at the truth of the fact.

That caused the doctor to smile, happy that his patient was well enough to joke around.

**PAGEBREAK**

Train ignored another call that came through on his phone. He wasn't going to answer it because he knew who it was and right now he didn't have time for Chronos. Instead he was perched on top of an office building overlooking Saint Mary's Hospital and at the right angle to see into Saya's room.

He knew that he looked like a creeper and a stalker but he didn't care. He also knew that he was acting way outside his normal, charge in and don't care who sees me attitude. But this time he had Saya to worry about and he didn't want her to be affiliated with him. When she got discharged, he would talk to her and most likely say good bye and part ways. Even though she had said before that she didn't care that he was dangerous to be around he knew that that opinion would have most likely changed now that she almost died because of him. That usually changes people's opinions.

He had all of his stuff with him right now, packed into a large backpack. Not really much if you thought about it. He never had many personal possessions at this point in time. And he was ready to move out at a moments notice if things went bad, or once Saya was discharged.

Looking back into the hospital window he saw the door open, tensing, he raised his gun keeping it on the figure who stepped out of the door. When it turned out to be a policeman, most likely there to question Saya about the night before, he relaxed a bit. He was still tense, there was a small part of his mind that was weary that the policeman was here to arrest Saya. It normally wouldn't have made any sense but Chronos had their fingers in everything and if Saya started blabbing about some of the things she knew; while not a lot, could still cause damage that would take time and money to fix.

"Please don't put yourself in more danger." Pleaded Train at the sight of Saya starting to talk to the police officer.

**PAGEBREAK**

Saya smiled at the nurse who had just brought her lunch. She had also brought the good news that she would be out of the hospital in less than a week, which made her happy. She didn't want to leave Train alone for too long, lest he do something stupid.

She thought back to what she had told the policeman. She wanted whoever the wackjob that attacked her caught but she didn't want to get Train in trouble, really, he worked for an illegal organization as an assassin. Plus that organization owned a large portion of the world's economy to boot. So it wouldn't be in anyone's best interests to say anything about that.

When they asked her if she knew either of them she made sure to lie convincingly, no she had never seen the before, and no she didn't know why either would want something from her.

Again she glanced at the clock in her room, visiting hours were over, a small knot in her stomach clenched.

She hadn't expected Train to visit.

There were many obvious reasons as to why he couldn't. She had no desire to see him arrested, no matter what her beliefs of upholding the laws and all that sweeper honour said. He was her friend and she didn't judge people for things they had no control over. So some small part of her was happy that he hadn't shown up, still she hoped he was all right.

She didn't know what she would do if he wasn't.

**PAGEBREAK**

Days passed by and Saya now stood leaning over the front desk, filling out the necessary paperwork for her release. Instead of all the braces and bandages that she used to have all she spotted was a bandage on her shoulder and a few still healing cuts on her arms that had already almost faded away.

She walked out of the hospital and hailed a cab, deciding that it would be safer to drive to the apartment than walk there, also the week in the hospital had left her a bit breathless when she ran long distances.

After paying the cab driving she walked up the steps to the apartment building. She paused a moment before she entered the door, feeling eyes on her, and looked up.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, "Train-kun I want to talk to you."

The black figure that was on the roof disappeared, and she thought that he might have run away. Scared, she ran up the flight of stairs foolishly hoping to catch him.

"Ooff," she grunted out when she ran into something big and black. Looking up she saw that it was exactly who she was looking for.

"Train! Just the person I was looking for. I was afraid that you had left without me because I was stuck in the hospital for so long…"

She stopped when she noticed that Mr. Emotionless was back. The happy carefree person that she had being exposed to before was gone.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

He looked at her, his face dark and his eyes filled with tears. "It's all my fault. You were dead and I was so scared because I thought I lost you again and if it weren't for me you would be safe and happy and not dead, and-"

Slap!

"Shut up!" Say yelled, Train went to open his mouth again so she slapped him again. "Don't ever say something like that again. It's not your fault."

Train still looked sad.

"It's not your fault." She repeated again.

**PAGEBREAK**

"Heartnet! Stop where you are."

Two big, burly men dressed in suits rushed passed Saya, pushing her against the wall as they followed Trains retreating figure around the corner.

Saya waited with baited breath for them to come back.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she almost screamed. Luckily a hand clammed over her mouth, muffling the sound and spun her around.

"Train," she hissed at the figure. "There's men looking for you."

He just grinned at her, "Don't worry, I'll just go and lead them on a wild cat chase."

She blanched at the poor excuse of a joke.

"You just get things ready and we'll get skip out of town tonight. 'Kay?"

Saya agreed and hurried to her apartment, closing the door just in time to hear Train Wiesel.

"Yoohhoo~ I'm over here!"

Now, what to pack?


End file.
